We Can All Change Insanity is Just A Snap Away
by Sakudragon
Summary: Edited  A girl who was happy and thought life was far. A girl who realized it was all a lie. A girl who was an angel, but the world saw it fit to change her into what it really was. A Demon. One girl, who lost it all.


To me, I believe I was a calm, happy person. My attitude always spoke to people that I was a lover, not a fighter. But these feelings that washed over me when I saw her; Her put her hands on him, lean up against him, whisper something in his ear, give him some cheap, slutty look... She touched him like she had every right in this world. And him, he just stood there and let Her. Like it was okay with him. Like he didn't care. Like I wasn't even there. I believe the color I saw back then, the color that washed over everything and became the only thing I knew, would be Red.

I can't be sure, my mind was racing a mile a minute. Trying. Trying to understand what was going on, trying to understand all these feelings I was having. I saw myself as clear as day walking over to Her and very calmly, and very lightly moving Her hand from him. She had the audacity to look surprised. As if she didn't know I was there. Lies. And him, he had the nerve, the Nerve to look sorry. Like a little kid that just got caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner. Well I wasn't his dinner. And that Girl wasn't his cookie. Not if I could help it. Especially not when I was done with her.

I told her to kindly move back and Never touch him again. And do you know what she did? Do you Want to know what she had the nerve to do? Like she thought she was Something and I was Nothing. She laughed, she stood there and laughed right in my face. She told me how I couldn't stop her, how it's not her fault if he liked being around someone who could make him feel like a Real Man. She told me how naive she thought I was for thinking I had even the tiniest chance of keeping him. I thought to myself. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about feeling like a "Real Man". And soon she wouldn't have to ever worry again about putting on pounds of Make-Up.

I think something in me snapped that day. I looked at her and I don't know what it was. But the look on my face made Her back up a little. I didn't even look at Him. I couldn't. I was too afraid if I did there wouldn't be anything left for other people to look at when I was done. And these thoughts that I was having. In a way they scared me. Me, a lover not a fighter. I wasn't used to having these thoughts, having these feelings. But for some reason I was Damn well liking them, and learning to embracing them. And they felt good. Real good. Almost Too good. But I didn't care about them That much at the time. Somewhere between my thoughts and Her stepping back I looked again and She was on the ground holding her check and wiping the blood that was slowly leaking out of the corner of her mouth. And my hand was raised. And He was standing there looking at me shocked.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened here. I don't know why but His look of shock made something inside of me feel better. I thought I was done. How Him shocked, confused, and feeling a little sorry. How Her, shocked, scared, and feeling a Lot sorry. Oh yeah. She was definitely feeling sorry. If not for what she did to me, than at least just alone for her face. But yeah, I felt I was done there. Tomorrow I wouldn't see either of them and me and Him were definitely through. I thought I was going to walk away. In a dramatic way. Leave the bi-I mean Girl on the ground shocked and scared. From the look on her face she was definitely scared. And leave the di-I mean boy-ex-boyfriend standing shocked and sorry.

But I didn't. I don't know why. I saw myself calmly walking away in my mind. But this is real life, not my mind. And in real life I was on top of Him. Punching him, over and over again. He let out these cries of "Stop it!"s and "I'm Sorry!"s But I knew he wasn't sorry. Somehow, I knew things like this happened between these two more than just this one time. Sometimes more than just what happened now. I felt like a television screen. And all these images were flashing in my head. And then thing were all making sense. Everything was clicking into place. And I felt hurt and more alone than I ever did before. And all His cries of "Stop it!"s and "I'm sorry!"s made me feel better, they made me feel powerful. His cries made me feel stronger, stronger than Him. So I didn't stop. I couldn't. The need to not feel weak again overpowered any feeling I might have had that told me I should stop.

I knew that I had to hear more of them. A voice inside of me told me His wasn't enough. No, far from it. I had to hear hers too. And I knew I wouldn't be a fool this time. No, not again. Not Ever again. I would listen to what my instincts told me to do. So I slammed His head on the ground. Hard. Knocking Him out completely. And grabbed his pocket knife I knew He always had. He used to tell me it was for safety reasons whenever I asked him to get rid of it. I didn't think it would bring him much safety anymore. But I didn't care, I was just glad he never listened to me about getting rid of it.

Everything I was doing was happening so fast, the punching over and over again, the slamming of his head, the grabbing of the knife. It was all so fast, I was so fast that She never even had enough time to get Her sorry ass off the ground and try and stop me. Or she just didn't want to. Poor girl might have been too scared to. Her purse with Her cell phone was right next to where I was so she couldn't call for help either. And thank god Everything was closed for the holiday and no one was around. It left me alone to do as a pleased. And I definitely was doing as I pleased.

After I grabbed the knife I knew I wanted her to see it, I wanted Her to be even more scared. So I put it in my other hand so She could see it better. And with one last punch to his already knocked out form I got up and walked slowly toward her. The fear that was in Her eyes made Everything inside of me jump. In the best way ever. I loved it, I could literally feel myself feeding off of it. So I made my steps slower and enjoyed every minute of what I was seeing on Her face. When I reached her, I don't know, I was feeling a little bit...I would say silly, but of course other people would say insane. I told Her to apologize for being a slut, I told her to beg for her life and maybe I would spare it. I wouldn't of course, but I wanted to see her do it. It satisfied Something inside me. I watched Her get down on Her knees and literally beg with tears and blood dripping down from Her mouth, begging me to let Her go.

She said something like she wouldn't tell anyone, she swore. She was sorry. Like I cared or would ever believe that lying face. I looked down at Her face to laugh at it and tell her I wasn't stupid enough to believe that. I was never going to be stupid enough to believe people ever again. But when I looked down at Her and saw the crimson red blood of Hers dripping slowly down from her lower lip onto the ground... I got turned on. Something inside of me wanted to know what it tasted like. What a lying bi-I mean Girl's blood tasted like. The feeling was burning inside of me to lick it. To lick Her, to touch Her. To see what I could make her do. To see how much power I really had over her.

I asked Her what she would do for Her life. What Her pathetic life was worth to her. She told me "Anything". Exactly what I wanted to hear. I told her to lay down on the ground. And She had the nerve, the Nerve to give me a second guessing look. Like I didn't hold her "life" or what there was left of it in my hands. Like She had some little chance of escaping me. She didn't.

So I held up the knife and told Her that we were playing a little game called Don't Fuck With Me. And if She won Her little life was the prize that She would win. She cried a bit more, but lowered herself onto the ground and laid down.

I through the knife away, a good 20 feet away I would say. I didn't have to worry. She knew even without the knife I could take Her. And I wanted to prove that. That I didn't need a knife, that I could make Her do anything and Everything that I wanted her to. That I was the one with the power for once. And that She was the one who was Nothing. Who had Nothing.

When she laid down I lowered myself on top of Her. I started very slowly licking the blood off the left corner of Her face, and God Damn it was good. It was the best tasting thing I could ever remember having, and from just that little bit of blood, from just those couple licks I could already feel myself getting wet.

She flinched a little bit but knew better than to move away from me. She knew better than to defy me of what I wanted. A thought crossed my mind. Would His blood taste any better. But I pushed it away before I could dwell on it any farther. Right now I had Hers. And right now I was Fucking turned on. The power, the blood, all of it was making something burn inside of me. It was Hot and it was Amazing. I kissed her. I shoved my wet, hot tongue inside her mouth and started grinding a bit on top of her. And the bi-Girl didn't respond. She didn't do Anything. She just laid there. Like a log. Like a Fucking Log. So I bit Her lip. Hard. And made Her cry out in pain as blood stared oozing out of Her bottom lip. I told Her if she wanted to live than she should start pleasing me. She looked at me like a was joking. Like I was Crazy. Haha. If I was than She had No One but herself to blame. But to prove that I wasn't joking I grabbed her by the arm so tight I was sure there would be a bruise there if I looked later. I then pinned them above Her head and told her we would try it again and that she better do it right. I leaned down and started kissing Her lips again. And this time She kissed back. I licked Her lower lip where it was still bleeding and gave a small little moan. And then I gave a long, slow grind into Her. She responded by raising Her hips up into me. I ground faster and faster into Her and stuck my hot, wet tongue back inside Her mouth and started feeling around inside it. She gave me in return this long, lust-filled moan. But it wasn't what I wanted to hear. The cries, the yells, the painful screams. Those are what I wanted. So I let go of her hands and sat up on top of her. I looked down at her and she looked half scared for her life and half turned on. A slow smile came to my face, and a beautiful thought came to my mind. I reached my hand up and slapped her right across the face. Hard. Then when she was holding her check and trying not to cry, I whipped off Her skirt and panties.

She jumped and started to plead with me to stop. I slapped Her. In the same spot, but Harder this time. I told Her to shut the hell up. I told Her I wanted sound coming out of her mouth but they better not be words. She shut up fast. I loved it. I spread her legs and lowered my head between them. At first I started to lick her clit slowly and then faster, making Her moan out loud. But again not what I wanted to hear. So I started nipping at it. And since it was sensitive with a little pre-cum dripping off of it, she gave me a beautiful cry of pain. I loved it. I wanted more. I Needed more of it. I think one of the best parts about it was that she didn't fight me. It's Amazing what fear can do to a person, you know? I think She knew I was toying with Her and that she was going to die anyway, or at least wanted to. Because She said something. Something that pissed me off so bad that I could have gotten up, grabbed the knife, and ended her sorry excuse of a life right then and there.

She said "You're smart and maybe pretty but trust me, He Never loved you." I honestly believed the Bitch wanted to die. Why else would She want to test me and say something like that. But who was I to deny Her of what she wanted. No, I had no right to do that. And I wouldn't.

I looked at her and said. "You know what, I believe you are right." I added a little smile just to scare her. Then, then I punched Her. I punched her right in her ugly Make-Up covered face. Heard her scream. Heard her cry. Loved it all. Got up, grabbed the knife while she was still holding her nose. Walked right up to her, leaned down and made a deep gash right across her stomach. And Oh God, the screams that filled the street were the most beautiful sounds I ever heard in my life. And because I couldn't stand her face I didn't use the knife on her. No, I got up and kicked her. Hard. I swear I thought I heard her check bone crack. And then you came, found me, and well you know the rest...

Well, I believe we're done here. I have answered all of your questions. Now, I am going back to my room. The lovely white walls do make me feel like they should have some color. Haha. Like crimson red maybe? Oh. And one thing I would like answered. It only seems fair considering all I have told you. Is my little boy-Ex-boyfriend still alive?... :)


End file.
